


Person(a) Of Interest

by FrozenHearts



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira and Yu live in the same town, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Best Friends, Bisexual Kanji, Canon Compliant, Crossover Pairings, Crush at First Sight, Cutesy, Fluff, Gay Yusuke, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Akira Kurusu, Mentioned Ann, Mentioned Naoto, Mentioned Ryuji, Rare Pairings, Supportive Yukiko, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yu Is A Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Yusuke finds a muse for his next painting in Inaba.Yu and Yukiko encourage Kanji to talk to the cute boy with the art supplies.





	Person(a) Of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have found my new OTP in the Persona series in the form of Kanji Tatsumi and Yusuke Kitagawa I welcome you to rare pair hell

Inaba seemed like a nice town. Yusuke had to admit it was vastly different from Tokyo, but he found he quite liked it. The soft green hills that bordered small shops were nice to look at, and the apartment complexes and housing were all very cute. 

Yusuke liked that it was much calmer than the bustling streets of the city, nice enough for him to focus on his art. The sky was a richer blue here, the air was crisp and there was just that sense of need Yusuke had itching at his fingers. His art supplies rolled behind him as he pulled the hand truck down the road, towards a small picnic area outside what looked like a small department store. 

Yusuke smiled as he approached an empty table, setting his supplies down. There were a few groups of people here and there, their collective chatter a soft buzz in his ear.

The artist decided to text Akira to meet him here, and maybe he'd have some landscape images done to show him. What Ann and Ryuji had described was nice, but seeing Inaba in person was quite different.

A flash of sleek orange went by, and Yusuke looked up to see a fox having dashed at a group of teenagers his own age, jumping up on the table to catch their attention. Two girls and three boys- they made quite the odd group, but the longer Yusuke looked at them....

Yes. Yusuke could work with this. The stark contrast of their persons would work wonders against the canvas- particularly the one that fox deemed worthy of his attention. A blond punk, not unlike Ryuji, with lean muscle and an angry pout. 

One dimensional at first glance, but as the fox cuddled into him, Yusuke could see the gentleness with which he placed his arms, the way his fingers carded through silky orange fur.

It was almost like looking at the Sayuri hanging in Le Blanc back home.

\--------

Kanji hated the stupid town fox. The animal roamed around like it owned the place, scratching and sniffing and generally poking it's nose where it didn't belong. Yu seemed to like the animal, though, and the others always tolerated it when it was around, so Kanji didn't complain.

Much.

"Stupid fox!" Kanji exclaimed as the animal leapt onto the picnic table, upsetting his smoothie with a swish of it's long tail, "I was drinking that!"

Yukiko laughed as the animal poked at his arm with a paw, sniffing tentatively. Kanji raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you laughing at?" he grumbled, "S' not that funny."

Yukiko wiped at her eyes, long black hair hanging in a curtain obscuring her face, "He likes you! Ha-ha! It's just so cute!"

Kanji rolled his eyes as Chie gave him a sheepish grin. He didn't expect much help from her, as the only thing ever on Chie's mind was beef, steak and kicking Yosuke's ass when he deserved it. Which was a lot.

"Don't mind her," Chie said, getting up from her seat, "I'll go get you a new one, 'kay?"

"Thanks," Kanji nodded as Chie swiped Yosuke's wallet, much to Yosuke's disdain and shout of disapproval. He got up to follow her, however, leaving him to sit with Yukiko and Yu in a quaint silence.

Yukiko's laughing died down after a few minutes, and Yu took the chance to hand her a water bottle. She took it with a soft "Thank you" and drank half of it in one go.

"He really does like you," Yu pointed to the fox. 

"He's a pain," Kanji countered, moving his arms so the fox could jump into his lap. Its fur tickled his bare arms, but he did nothing to shoo the animal away. Instead of looking at Yu's smug grin and Yukiko's knowing eyes, he let his gaze dart around the picnic area.

He could see Chie and Yosuke arguing over by the food stand, everyone around them smartly ignoring the squabble. A few families sat with their kids and relatives, entertaining as they ate. One child spilled his bowl of oatmeal onto the ground, the father looking exasperated while the mother simply cooed at the infant to halt his crying.

Looking over across the way, Kanji noticed a head of blue hair ducked over a set of paints and brushes.

Huh. 

Immediately, his mind went to Naoto, but it couldn't be her. While skinny, Naoto was short, and this person was obviously quite tall from the way he hunched over his work. His hair was a bit longer as well, sweeping across his forehead and down the nape of his neck.

Kanji wondered if Naoto had a brother.

He felt his face burning as he watched the boy work- slim fingers sweeping the brush across his canvas, small exclamations of "Yes!" and "What beauty!" just loud enough for him to here just across the picnic area.

Kanji felt his blush deepen as the fox nestled deeper into the crook of his arm and the boy looked up to sneak a glance at him with piercing blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes set in a delicate face and framed with long lashes.

Crap. 

Kanji let himself idly scratch at the fox's head. The animal licked his forearm in thanks.

Yosuke was never going to let him hear the end of this. This newfound feeling bubbling in his chest each time the boy looked up from his canvas only to avert his gaze once more.

He was glad Yukiko and Yu were the quieter ones in the friend group. They seemes to understand his sudden blushing awkwardness and gave him a supporting smile.

"He looks nice," Yu said, catching Kanji's attention, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Kanji scoffed, "I-I don't think he'd wa- No! Absolutely not!" Kanji thought his face would melt if he blushed any harder. He probably looked stupid, being red in the face with a fox in his lap.

Yukiko nudged his shoulder, "Why not? I can tell you find him interesting. No one really makes you blush like that often."

Kanji bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth.

"Wh-what... I mean, I...."

Crap. Why couldn't he just say something? Stupid brain!

Yu seemed to understand what he meant, finishing for him, "You think he might not be interested?"

Kanji nodded, "I just don't want to make myself look stupid."

The fox pushed it's muzzle against his chest. It seemed quite insistent on something. Kanji ran his fingers softly along its muzzle, tapping its nose lightly. 

"Kanji," Yu said, brushing his gray hair back from his eyes. It fell back in them anyway, "You like cute things, right?"

Kanji shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"You think he's cute, right?" Yu prompted.

Again, Kanji said yes. "What's your point, dude?"

"You should go talk to him then," Yukiko suggested, "He keeps looking up from his painting at you anyway."

Yu nodded, "And if you need backup, we'll be right here."

Kanji sighed. They had a point. His arms were starting to fall asleep, the fox squirming in his grasp to lick leftover smoothie off his fingers.

Kanji gently set the fox down on the pavement, meeting the cute boy's glance as he got up from his seat. Yukiko and Yu gave him supportive smiles and a thumbs up as he looked back at them. Just to make sure they were still there. 

He wrung the tension out of hjs shoulders as he prepared himself, the fox having slinked towards the boy's art supplies.

Kanji sighed, squaring hks shoulders as he took his first step towards the boy's table. Towards him. As he got closer, sweat pricked his skin, making his shirt stick to his stomach and under his arms.

"Ex-Excuse me!" Kanji stammered, mentally cursing himself as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. The boy looked up, strands of hair falling in his eyes.

Goddamn he was cute.

"May I help you?" the boy asked, and Kanji was ready to run. He hadn't expected hks voice to be so deep and smooth, like molasses slipping through the cracks of a chocolate shell. Kanji looked back at Yu and Yukiko. They both gave him a thumbs up, Yukiko gesturing for him to say more.

He was glad Chie and Yosuke were still arguing over food. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the boy.

"Uh, I'm Kanji, Kanji Tatsumi..." he trailed, rubbing the back of his head. The boy cocked his head, brushing the hair out of his eyes. The yellow paint on his fingers smeared across his temple in the process.

"Yusuke Kitagawa," the boy replied with a smile, "A pleasure."

Cute guy, cute name. Kanji was screwed. He gestured to the empty bench, "May I sit with you?"

A sparkle was suddenly in Yusuke's eye and Kanji wanted to melt right there as he suddenly rambled, "Yes! By all means, it ks much easier for me to capture the essence of such beauty up close!"

Kanji blushed harder and Yusuke clapped a hand over his mouth. Face flushing, Yusuke added, "I-I apologize, my friend Ann says I sometimes get ahead of myself..."

Kanji beamed at him, plopping himself , "No worries, man. I'll get this modeling stuff down in no time."

"Yes, I believe you will," Yusuke chuckled, picking up his brush once more.

The fox curled itself under the table, settling just over the toes of Kanji's boots.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Kanji x Yusuke in my life please


End file.
